Light fixtures recessed into the ceiling are popular in residential homes and commercial buildings. Recessed lighting fixtures provide a flush, aesthetic appearance that is attractive to many because the design hides the electrical hardware and wiring inside a space behind the ceiling. Typically, the light fixture comes in the form of a housing shaped like a can, and a light source with a reflective trim fitted inside the can. Wiring is fed into the can to power the light source. Mounting hardware attaches the can to the building frame, ceiling joists, or ceiling support structure.
There have been different attempts at mounting the ceiling light fixture. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,895 (Krisofek), U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,339 (Kelsall), U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,088 (Lecluze), U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414 (Calouri), U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,076 (Petrakis), U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,458 (Benghozi), U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,471 (Benghozi), U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,394 (Houle), U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,555 (St-Pierre), U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,717 (Magisano), U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,780 (Calouri), U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,167 (Bedard), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0010007 (Calouri), generally directed to recessed lighting fixtures where legs or similar structures extend from the can to mount the fixture into the ceiling space.